


Baby

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Planning, Pregnancy, Princess reader, Romance, Viking Norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: A collection of one shorts all going over the same idea; Reader is with someone and how they end up having a baby of their own. These one shorts have nothing to do with each other and every chapter is its own story. There will be twelve in the end.
Relationships: Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viking Norway x Princess Reader

“Elsker...(Love...)” Lukas whispered as you groaned turning to see him. He was right now rubbing your back, you were only in your under gown. Lukas, though a strong viking had surprising gentle hands. He rubbed your shoulders and back lovingly his calloused hands were just hard enough to force your tensed muscles into relaxation. Lukas loved it, he loved how soft your skin felt and the fact that he didn't have to worry about your body snapping when he applied his viking strength. You were his perfect chubby princess.

“Ja kajee? (Yes dear?)” You asked turning to see him as he looked at you with calm blue eyes, you loved him, everything about him; from his cute floating curl to his ice cold feet, and his personality was what you _fell_ you had to say his eyes were what you loved most. 

“I want a baby.” He stated it so bluntly that it caused you to turn around to look up at him.

“Luka...did you just say?” You whispered as he nodded.

“Yes, I want a baby.” He answered before he moved his hands to your hips to rub rough circles on your hips. “It'd be a shame to waste such lovely birthing hips like these.” He whispered as you blushed, “you have the potential for at least five children.”

Smirking you reached up to tug on his curl, something you had discovered that caused certain things to happen to the pale man. Letting loose a growl his chapped lips fused to yours.

You awoke to the feeling of throwing up, you weren't but you would be at any second. Retching yourself from your husbands embrace you ran to the rubbish bin in your shared room. Leaning over it and retching. Before you were even beginning Lukas was there pulling your hair back and holding it with one hand while the other rubbed your back and whispering sweet nothings in Norwegian.

When you were finally done and only dry heaving he pulled you to his chest to hold you close. Luckily he go there soon enough that you didn't vomit in your own hair, he held up a bit of water for you to wash the taste out.

“Thank you, my love.” You whispered as he rubbed your back.

“This is the third time Name, what is wrong?” He whispered as you looked at him helplessly.

“I do not know.” You told him and he sighed brushing your (curly/wavy/straight) hair. In truth you had an inkling of what it might be but you didn't want to say anything until you were more sure. Lifting you up into his arm he carried you bridal style back to your bed. He leaned to kiss you but you quickly covered your mouth which caused him to instead kiss your knuckles.

“Elkser? (Love?)” Lukas asked a rare feeling of rejection coursing through him strong. Why would his wife, the love of his life, not kiss him?

“We don't know what I have, it could be contagious Luka. I can't get you sick.” You explained as he relaxed, his protective lover. Wrapping a hand around your wrist and moved your plush (skin tone) hand from your face.

“I don't care.” He said before kissing you, which caused you to relax against his toned chest. “I love you.”

“I love you to. So much.” You added holding him tightly. The next day you went to a doctor, not just any doctor but a midwife. She took herbs and threw them into the fire to make you inhale them, which immediately caused you to retch.

“Congratulations my queen, you are with child.” She said as your face widened into a wide grin.

“Thank you madame.” You whispered hugging her after she had told you what to eat and when to meet her again. With that you headed back to the castle to see Lukas, he and his brothers, the band of vikings were not as active as they once were. Lukas and his little brother Emil lived in this queendom with you while his brothers Berwald and Lukas took on being the leaders of the vikings that they would join every once in a while.

You had some time with just your husband. “Lukas, can I talk to you?” You asked as he looked at you with a slight smile.

“Of course, elkser. (love.)” Lukas promised as you took his pale hand and walked into your room. “What is it, Name?”

“I have been throwing up a lot lately so I went to a healer.” You said as his eyes widened with concern and he gently took a hold of your hips. “Relax Lukas, it is wonderful news.”

“Wonderful news?” He asked confused as you smiled gently stretching your chubby face as he was even more confused, you took his hands and moved them to rest over your stomach.

“Truly my Name?” He asked, realizing what you were saying immediately which you happily nodded. Getting down on his knees Lukas gently kissed your stomach where your tiny one inside of your womb rested safe and sound.

“Soon you will be a pappa. (papa.)” You smiled at him as he stood from his knees to wrap you in his arms.

“A far...(father...)” he whispered nuzzling his face into your neck. “My sweet Name, I shall be a far (father) and you will be a mother.” He added and you could actually see him smiling which made you giggle.

“Shall we tell lille bror (little brother) Emil about this?” You teased as his eyes widened and he took your hands to kiss your knuckles reverently before speeding out of the room. You let out a laugh following the usually silent man. When Emil learned that he was going to be an uncle he was happy smiling and hugged the two of you tightly.

“Are you going to call me big brother?” Lukas asked as Emil growled.

“No!”

This caused you to laugh even more, you loved this argument of theirs. After a good hour of the argument Emil did what he had done since you had married Lukas when he was just before he became a teenager. He gripped your arm “Name! Make him stop!” He begged as you were the only one that Lukas would listen to.

“Come now husband, don't tease him _too_ much.” You teased as he pouted at you cutely, “don't give me that face!” You sighed before patting Emil's snowy hair in a maternal way, “Emil, your big brother would very much appreciate if you would call him big brother every once in a while.” You added as Emil looked away blushing horribly before hiding behind your curvy body.

“Big brother.” He said which made Lukas's face light up. At this Emil hurried away as you smiled taking Lukas's arm.

“Happy now?”

“Extremely mae elsker. (my love.)” He answered kissing you sweetly, “I am married to my beautiful fairy who is carrying my child and lille bror (little brother) called me big brother.” He picked you up having you squeak and carried you to your room.

“Lukas!”

“You need to take this easy.” He added carrying you easily, “stress isn’t' good for you or the baby.” You sighed, Lukas was still a viking; possessive, jealous, and protective.

It was two seasons into your pregnancy that your stomach had rounded out and you wore your mother's old maternity clothing. You were still preforming your duties but Lukas or Emil, who watched over you as a brother would, were always watching to make sure you didn't over exert yourself. You were pregnant not infirmed! However you knew it was because of love they were like this so you allowed it to continue.

You were, at the moment, knitting clothing for the baby, the yarn dyed purple, blue, and (favorite color). Purple was the color of royalty while blue was Lukas's family color while (favorite color) was your family color.

You already had several swaddle cloths, diapers, and booties, hats, gloves, and scarf. You were right now knitting a blanket. “Name?” You looked up and smiled seeing Emil.

“Hello Emil!” You blinked your (eye color) orbs, concern flitting into them. “What's the matter dear?”

“When you and bror (brother) have the baby will you forget me?” He asked looking away from you blushing as your heart dropped. Putting the knitting down you stood and walked over, or waddled with your pregnant belly. 

“Oh darling little Emil!” You said hugging him as he started to blush, “we would never forget you! Your our little brother!” You promised him as he didn't look very convinced. “Think about it Emil, when I joined the family did you love Lukas less?” You asked as he quickly shook his head, as you smiled, “see? It won't be any different. Neither Lukas nor I will love you any less and you will have a little nephew or niece, and that won't make you love us less.” You point out patting his head as he nods at you.

“Thank you, Name.” He said hugging you before both of you jumping as another pair of arms wrapped around the two of you.

“My family.” Lukas whispered kissing Emil's forehead and your lips, one hand stroking where your child was. Happily you snuggled into your husband's chest with your little brother also wrapped in his arms and your stomach rounded with child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trolololo! You don't get a lemon, the prequel to this was a lemon. Blue wasn't always a boy color and pink wasn't always a girl color. Hell in Victorian times boys wore pink and girls wore blue so any colors could be a girl or boy color.


	2. N/A

Coming soon...eventually


End file.
